Ferrothorn
Ferrothorn (Japanese: ナットレイ / Nutrey) is a dual-type / Pokémon, and is one of the official Pokémon featured in Pokémon Vega. It evolves from Ferroseed starting at level 40. Pokedex Entry Game Locations Overview In the real world, breaking open a durian releases a pungent odor that some describe as pleasant, while others find it disgusting. However, in the case of Ferrothorn, no one really knows what it would smell like if you break it open, because this durian in particular is really freaking hard to break! Obviously, Ferrothorn is easily one of the best non-legends from the Unova Region. The durian earns this honor thanks to its excellent stat distribution (especially those tremendous defenses!), phenomenal typing, and a glorious movepool, with gems such as Thunder Wave, Spikes, and Leech Seed which serve as its bread and butter, while packing Metal Blast and Power Whip for STAB in order to not be a sitting duck. All of these attributes constitute Ferrothorn to being one of the greatest support tanks in Tohoak. Despite the countless pros, there are three notable cons about Ferrothorn, although they are subverted real quick: # Grass/Steel is a heavenly defensive typing, with eleven resistances and one immunity, with Ferrothorn's only weaknesses being Fighting and Fire moves, which are very common. This is even more crippling in Vega, since many Pokémon carry Focus Blast, Heat Wave, Raging Flame, Brick Break, and of course, Hidden Power. Nevertheless, Ferrothorn's titanic bulk mitigates theses weaknesses, and it is able to shrug them off, lay hazards, hurt the opponent with its high power STAB, coverage, and/or Rough Skin, or cripple them back with Thunder Wave or Leech Seed Stalling. # Forretress is able to learn Leech Seed in Vega, which allows it to do an awesome tech combo alongside Protect and Rapid Spin, that Ferrothorn cannot perform. Oddly, the durian is unable to learn Rapid Spin, and to add even more salt into the wound, the durian can only learn Protect via an Egg move. At this point, one would argue Forretress to be stiff competition due to its easier accessibility to the Leech Seed Protect combo. However, Ferrothorn's premier Special Defense, larger set of resistances, and lack of passivity thanks to its surprisingly good offensive potential, make it a far much better tank than Forretress, even without the use of Rapid Spin. # SO SLOW. Even with Thunder Wave, it still gets outsped; so for the most part, it is gonna take a hit before striking back. Thankfully, Ferrothorn's defensive stats are massive, so wearing it down is easier said than done Overall, Ferrothorn is one of the few Pokémon to have its cons be completely diminished by its own pros. No matter a canon game, fangame, or ROM hack, it will always cement itself as both the best defensive pivot and the backbone of defensive cores for years to come. Held Items Base Stats Type Effectiveness Moves By Level Up By TM/HM By Move Tutor By Breeding By a Prior Evolution Evolution Level 40|type1-2 = Grass|type2-2 = Steel|image2 = Ferrothorn.png|name2 = Ferrothorn}} Sprites Trivia Design Origin Name origin Notes Category:Fakemon or Pokémon